Une autre vie
by Hope05
Summary: RotBTD UA. Pour une raison inconnue, Jack est soudainement devenu visible. Heureux de cette nouveauté tant espérée, il décide de se fondre quelques temps dans la masse des humains. Ou du moins, il essaie. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontre trois jeunes tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres, qui deviendront vite les meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eu et ses plus grands alliés.
1. Chapter 1 : Mauvaise idée

Alors, pour commencer, bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fiction avec les personnages de RotBTD. Je le dis tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de Hijack (avant qu'on pose la question).

Comme vous l'avez peut être déjà remarqué, j'ai posté une version anglaise de cette fic. Les raisons y sont expliquées, mais sachez que je suis française.

Je préviens aussi que j'ai une vie, comme tout le monde. Je vais à la fac et ce n'est pas toujours très calme. J'ai un peu de temps en ce moment parce qu'on commence un nouveau semestre, mais ça ne durera peut être pas.

Ceci risque fort d'être une longue histoire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais poster, mais ça sera plus que 3 ou 4. J'ai une motivation pas toujours très maintenue à son meilleur niveau, disons, alors je vous le dit, le fait d'écrire pour d'autres que moi-même sera une grande source de motivation (non je ne vous fait pas du tout du chantage 8D). Bref, vous voyez où je veux en venir, si vous voulez la suite, demandez-la. Si vous avez lu et aimé ce que j'ai écris, dites-le, rien ne peut faire plus plaisir qu'un commentaire encourageant. Bien évidemment, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre aux reviews au début de chaque chapitre.

Une dernière chose avant de commencer votre lecture : je vais tenter (je dis bien tenter) de poster environ un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. En anglais ET en français. Soit dit en passant, j'écris d'abord en anglais, puis je traduis, je trouve ça plus facile dans ce sens. Si un jour je poste une version et pas l'autre, l'explication se trouvera au début du dernier chapitre posté de la dernière version mise à jour.

Et avant d'oublier, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent aux studios Dreamworks (Les cinq légendes et Dragons), Pixar (Rebelle) et Disney (Raiponce).

Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise idée

Jack le savait. Toothiana lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Nord aussi. Même Bunny le lui avait dit. Et il était certain que Sand en aurait fait de même s'il avait pu parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors ses yeux l'ont dit pour lui. « C'est une mauvaise idée, Jack. » Alors oui, Jack le savait. Mais il en avait toujours rêvé, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler. Jack aimait les humains et son plus grand rêve était de pouvoir un jour communiquer avec eux.

Et il le pouvait. Alors les autres pouvaient bien garder leur opinion pour eux, pour ce que ça pouvait lui faire.

Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est précisément ce qu'il se disait en regardant ses colocataires.

...

C'est arrivé deux semaines plus tôt. L'hiver était encore bien présent, représenté par l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait les arbres, les routes, les toits, tout. Manteau de neige qu'il avait lui même créé et entretenu, bien évidemment. En ce froid dimanche, c'est arrivé. Il a d'abord pensé qu'il rêvait en somnolent. Mais ensuite la réalité lui sauta au visage. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, tout le monde présent dans le parc pouvait le voir. Il était en train de jouer avec des enfants, comme il aime le faire, et soudainement il sentit des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui. Il volait au milieu des flocons. Choqué, et – il devait bien l'admettre – quelque peu effrayé, il s'est immobilisé quelques secondes, avant de s'enfuir.

Il a foncé droit au Pôle Nord. Aucun des quatre autres Gardiens ne pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais depuis ce moment-là, chaque humain, les adultes autant que les enfants, étaient capables de le voir.

...

Presque une semaine plus tard, il se présentait devant Nord.

« J'ai quel âge ? »

« Plus de 300 ans. »

« D'accord, merci. Mais je le savais déjà, ça. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est ''Quel âge j'ai l'air d'avoir ?''. »

« Oh... Alors, heu... Je dirais... Environ 16, 17 ans. Peut être 18... Quelque chose comme... A mi-chemin entre un adolescent et un jeune homme. Je pense. Mais, vas plutôt demander à Toothiana. Elle te répondra plus facilement que moi. »

18 ans. Selon Tooth. Ses dents ont 18 ans. Très bien. Donc il a 18 ans.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » s'étonna Nord.

« Parce que je vais prendre quelques vacances. »

« Ah. Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ? Comme ça ? Sans aucune raison ? »

« Oh, mais bien sûr, que j'ai une raison. Regarde, pendant tout ma vie – enfin la vie de Jack Frost, quoi – pendant toute ma vie, j'ai attendu ce moment. C'est dur d'être invisible, peut être que ça ne te fait rien à toi, parce que tu as un travail important, tes elfes et tes yétis pour discuter un peu de temps en temps, et puis Noël à préparer, mais moi je n'ai rien de tout ça. Moi, je n'ai que... bah, moi. Et mes pouvoirs, qui ne sont pas très bavards. Et maintenant, même si je suis incapable de dire comment c'est possible, maintenant, tout le monde peut me voir, là-dehors. Tout le monde, Nord ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en profiter ? »

« Ecoute-toi un peu, on dirait un enfant. Tu es sûr que tu as vraiment 18 ans ? »

Jack l'ignora et reprit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous dérangerait pas. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Pour de bon, pour une fois. Et pas tout seul. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta le refuge de Nord pour rejoindre le monde des humains.

...

Les jours ont passé et il s'est finalement retrouvé dans ce petit salon aux murs vraiment trop violets. En face de lui se tenaient trois jeunes humains tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, dont les noms – s'il se souvenait bien – étaient Raiponce, Harold et Merida. Et un énorme chien qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien qualifier de monstre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, dites-le. Si non, dites-la aussi. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Première impression

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai vu que quelques personnes ont lu le premier chapitre malgré la limite de temps et et la taille trop courte du texte. Je vous en remercie.

Je tiens principalement à remercier Alamane-kun pour son encouragement, et Remus J. Potter-Lupin également pour son bon conseil que j'ai suivi (normalement, sauf erreur d'étourderie de ma part). ça fait vraiment plaisir quand quelqu'un commente un travail, aussi court soit-il, alors merci à vous deux. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

J'ai découvert (même si je m'en doutais déjà un peu) qu'il était difficile de rédiger en anglais qui n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Je me suis permis un peu plus de liberté avec la version en français, pour des raisons que je suppose évidentes, donc si quelqu'un le remarque, la traduction n'est pas toujours très respectée, et la version française est à peine plus complète, bien que ce ne soit pas de beaucoup. Donc ceux qui préfèrent lire en français, vous avez de la chance !

Bref ! Voilà donc le chapitre deux, plus long que le premier, même si je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il est encore tôt pour vraiment avoir un avis sur ce que vaut cette fiction.

Je remercie donc d'avance ceux qui prendront le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre et ceux qui prendront la peine de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent. Et si ça vaut le coup que je continue (sachant que le chapitre 3 est déjà en bonne route).

Maintenant je me tais, bonne lecture !

(J'ai découvert la ligne horizontale à l'instant. C'est pas mal ce truc, mine de rien.)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Première impression<span>

La première chose que Jack vit quand la porte s'ouvrit fut une grosse touffe de cheveux roux très bouclés. Avec un jeune visage derrière, si on cherchait bien. C'était une jeune fille, apparemment, et elle vivait ici. Comme il savait qu'il aurait des colocataires, il ne fut pas surpris. Merida, c'était son nom, ouvrit la porte et demanda sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre que, oui, cette chose rouge devant lui était bel et bien une humaine.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Voilà un très bon accueil, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord surpris, Jack se reprit vite.

«Heu... Bonjour. Merci, moi aussi, je suis content de te connaître. Je suis... Je pense que je vais vivre ici à partir d'aujourd'hui. Apparemment oui, puisque je ne pense pas m'être trompé de porte. Et pour répondre à ta question, je m'appelle Jack. »

Elle le fixa avec un drôle de regard, que Jack fut surpris de ne pas pouvoir interpréter.

« Oui, bien sur. Bonjour. Heu... Dis-moi... Jack Quoi ? »

« Frost. Jack Frost. »

Elle éclata de rire. Pour la première fois depuis 300 ans, Jack était incapable de dire s'il devait rire avec elle ou se mettre en colère.

« Jack... Jack Frost ?! Sérieusement ? Jack Frost n'est qu'une légende, tu sais ! »

C'était donc ça. Désolé, mais non. Il sourit.

« Et bien... Je suppose que j'ai de la chance. Tout le monde ne porte pas le même nom qu'une légende. »

« Effectivement, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Alors tu es le nouveau colloc'. Bienvenue alors, Jack qui porte le même nom qu'une légende. J'espère que tu sais ce qu'est le courage, tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Le dernier s'est enfui après juste une semaine. C'est dommage, il avait l'air sympa. Peut être un peu trop gentil, justement. C'est sûrement ça le problème, je pense. Dis, es-tu allergique aux chiens ? J'espère que non, sinon tu risques de ne pas rester longtemps. Normalement le propriétaire prévient les nouveaux, mais il y a des ratés de temps en temps. Mais, oh ! Pardon ! Ou ais-je la tête ? Je suis Merida DunBroch. Avec un B majuscule. Oui je sais, c'est un nom étrange. Mais le tien n'est pas mal non plus, alors ne ris pas. »

« Pourtant tu as bien ri quand tu as entendu le mien. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Entre donc, Jack. Je vais te faire visiter l'appartement. Il peut paraître un peu petit au début, mais tu verras, on s'y fait vite. »

Elle recula pour le laisser entrer. Curieux, il la suivit en silence. En effet, l'appartement n'était pas bien grand à première vue, mais il n'avait pas l'air si petit non plus. Dans l'entrée, il suivit les ordres de Merida et laissa les quelques affaires qu'il avait prises avec lui – soit quasiment rien – sur le sol pour suivre la jeune fille. Un couloir sombre et étroit menait à un salon pas si petit que ça. Les murs d'un violet profond attaquèrent ses yeux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le petit canapé était assez large pour permettre à trois personnes de s'y asseoir et la petite table basse en bois au milieu de la pièce disparaissait presque sous le poids de nombreux livres de toutes les couleurs. Livres qui, nota Jack, n'étaient pas tous en anglais. Une petite cuisine rejoignait le salon sur la gauche. En face, un autre couloir menait vraisemblablement vers la salle de bain, les toilettes et les chambres. Merida s'y engouffra après avoir fait signe à Jack de la suivre. Elle murmurait, comme si elle parlait pour elle-même.

« Voilà ma chambre. Là, c'est celle de Raiponce. Celle de Harold est ici, et... Voilà la tienne. »

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte fermée dans un angle, au fond du couloir.

« Ma chambre, je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes bien. Ta chambre, et la seule où tu as le droit d'entrer, du moins pour l'instant. Bien sûr, personne n'y viendra sans ta permission non plus. Normalement. »

Elle fit demi tour pour repartir vers le salon, essayant maladroitement et sans grande efficacité de discipliner ses cheveux.

« Ici, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de la main vers la porte adjacente à celle de la chambre de Jack, c'est la salle de bain. Il y a aussi des toilettes là. »

Elle désigna une porte entre les deux chambres de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Tes affaires sont encore dans l'entrée. Tu peux aller les chercher et organiser ta chambre comme bon te semble. »

« Merci, Merida. Je peux te demander... Où sont les autres ?

« Bien sur. Alors, actuellement vu l'heure, Raiponce doit être à la fac, mais elle sera là avant l'heure du repas. Pareil pour Harold, il est en cours. Sauf qu'après, je crois qu'il travaille ce soir. Il y a des chances que tu ne le voies pas avant demain. »

« D'accord merci. Et toi ? »

« Tu es curieux, dis-moi ! Elle répondit avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Je suis une grande sportive. Enfin, je dis 'grande' surtout parce que j'aime ça et que j'en fais beaucoup. J'aime surtout l'équitation et le tir à l'arc. Et accessoirement, je vais à la fac de temps en temps. Maintenant à toi : dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Pour passer du bon temps avec vous tous. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire ça. Cette fille semblait être quelqu'un de bien, et il espérait vraiment que les autres seraient comme elle. Si c'était le cas, alors il pourrait peut être vraiment apprécier le temps qu'il passerait ici. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il avait été tellement heureux qu'il avait mis en place cette sorte de 'plan' sans même penser à ce qu'il ferait une fois installé. Il voulait juste se sentir un peu humain. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Merida prit un air désintéressé et reprit :

« D'accord, aucun problème. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre pour l'instant. On a tous des secrets. »

A ce moment, Jack ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point elle avait raison.

« Juste une autre chose sur laquelle je suis curieuse – et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule. C'est Raiponce qui l'a fait remarquer, alors on se demandait... Tu as répondu plutôt vite à la demande Et tu n'as eu besoin que de quelques heures pour confirmer. Je peux demander pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire ? Mais tu n'as pas dit combien de temps tu comptais rester... Ah ! Je suis désolée, je m'emporte peut être. J'ai tendance à être un peu trop indiscrète par moments. C'est un de mes défauts. Dis moi si tu penses que je pose trop de questions. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je... En réalité, c'est un peu compliqué pour moi pour l'instant. Disons juste que je voulais vous rencontrer, surtout après tout ce que j'ai entendu de votre propriétaire. Il m'a dit que vous étiez de bonnes personnes, bien qu'un peu étranges parfois. Heu... Je viens de dire quelque chose de pas vraiment sympa... Désolé. Mais en gros c'est ça. Il a ajouté que je ne serait que très rarement au calme mais que je ne m'ennuierait pas souvent. Et c'était le genre d'atmosphère que je cherchai, en quelque sorte. »

En voyant Merida froncer les sourcils, il se dit qu'il en avait peut être un peu trop dit. Mais quand elle lui présenta un des sourires les plus chaleureux qu'il ait jamais vu, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit.

…

Quand il a décidé de vivre comme un humain, Jack a d'abord été un peu perdu. Complètement perdu, en fait. Il ne savait pas où aller, ni à qui demander de l'aide. Et puis il est allé voir cet enfant, Jamie. Ce garçon, qui avait eu 14 ans cette année et qui avait beaucoup grandi récemment, savait comment c'était d'être un humain. Et Jack n'avait personne d'autre pour l'aider.

« La priorité, c'est de trouver une maison. Quelque par où tu peux vivre. Tu auras besoin de papiers aussi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment lesquels. Je peux demander à maman si tu veux. »

« Non, merci Jamie, ce n'est pas la peine. Alors tu dis que je dois trouver une maison. Je n'en ai jamais eu... Pas dans cette vie, en tout cas. Tu dois avoir raison, je vais commencer avec ça. Merci ! »

Il était sur le point de partir quand il réalisa quelque chose.

« Attends Jamie ! Comment je fais, pour trouver une maison ? »

Et c'est ainsi que débutèrent de très longues recherches, dans le but de trouver le bon endroit. Jack refusait de vivre seul, malgré les avertissements de Jamie :

« Tu ne sais pas comment vivent les humains, Jack. Tu les as observé pendant longtemps, oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu sais vivre comme eux. Tu paraîtra étrange pour tous ceux qui ne te connaissent pas – autant dire tout le monde. Tu vas prendre des risques si tu dois vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« S'il-te-plaît Jamie, tu sais que je peux facilement agir comme n'importe quel humain. Je maîtrise parfaitement mes pouvoirs et... »

« Ça, tu n'en sais rien. As-tu déjà essayé de les contrôler, Jack ? Jusqu'à présent, tu t'es contenté de les laisser faire comme bon leur semblait tant que tu ne blessais personne. Mais tu n'es plus invisible. Ecoutes Jack, je sais ce que je dis. Est-ce que tu sais cuisiner ? Et faire le ménage ? Sais-tu utiliser correctement l'électroménager ? Non ? Tu vois, tu ne sais pas. Pourtant, c'est la base. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas important. Je veux rencontrer des gens, et cela signifie vivre parmi eux. Avec eux. »

« Tu es borné, Jack. Et bien, je laisse tomber ! Faisons comme tu veux. On trouvera bien quelque chose. »

Les heures ont passé. Ils ont rencontré de nombreuses personnes, parlé avec beaucoup de gens, jusqu'à-ce que Jack décide du lieu où il voulait aller. Alors Jamie l'y a accompagné jusqu'à l'adresse que le propriétaire leur avait donné. C'était un grand bâtiment qui commençait à dater un peu, dans la périphérie de Burgess. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Jamie osa finalement poser la question qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il avait appris que Jack était devenu visible.

« Dis, Jack, que s'est-il passé ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après 300 ans, les choses ne peuvent pas juste changer comme ça, sans prévenir, sans que personne n'y soit pour rien. Pas que je n'en sois pas content, hein ! Mais je trouve ça quand même bizarre. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que tu voulais – que tu espérais – depuis longtemps. Mais quand même, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ni comment, ni pourquoi, c'est arrivé. Ça ne t'inquiète pas un peu ? »

Incapable de répondre, Jack ne put que garder le silence pendant que le garçon faisait demi-tour. Bien sur, il savait que Jamie avait raison, que ce qui lui était arrivé n'était pas normal qu'un esprit ne pouvait pas juste devenir visible comme ça lui était arrivé, et qu'il devrait s'inquiéter davantage. Mais il aurait largement le temps de se poser toutes ces questions et de s'inquiéter plus tard, pour l'instant il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait autre chose en tête. Car c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que ce garçon deviendrait bientôt un homme, alors que lui-même resterait ce jeune homme de 18 ans pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plu. Je serais (plus que) ravie d'avoir votre avis. A bientôt.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontres

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, très en retard. Je m'en excuse. C'est vraiment difficile d'écrire en anglais puis de traduire. Alors plutôt que de sacrifier les deux version, je vais donner la priorité à la version française, du moins pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, dans pas trop longtemps j'espère. Je suis actuellement en période de révision, et je serai bientôt en période de partiels, et mes études passant avant l'écriture de fictions, je vais peut être mettre un peu de temps à publier le prochain chapitre.

_For the english ones : I am sorry, for now I can't write in english and in french, it takes really a long time, and I don't want each chapter to take a too long time to be written. That's why for now I'll give priority to the french version. I'm sorry for that. I'll try to go on with the english one as soon as possible._

Je reviens au français. Je tiens à remercier Alamane-kun (j'en profite pour dire que je ne sais pas de quel type de détail tu parles... et que je fais au mieux pour que les personnages ressemblent le plus possible aux originaux et que ça fait vraiment plaisir que quelqu'un s'en rende compte !) et Lys pour leur review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est long et un peu pénible, mais obligatoire. La suite sera mieux ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes s'il y en a, j'essaie de faire attention, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri des fautes de frappe et erreurs d'étourderies... Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Rencontres<span>

Jack venait de terminer de ranger sa chambre et de déballer les quelques affaires qu'il avait amenées (soit presque rien) quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une voix de fille qu'il ne connaissait pas encore raisonna dans l'appartement. C'était une voix douce à laquelle répondit celle un peu plus grave de Merida. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Raiponce qui venait de rentrer. Il ne savais presque rien d'elle et de l'autre garçon, Harold s'il se souvenait bien, mais Merida avait parlé d'eux plus tôt, donc il connaissait au moins leur nom. Il se demandait s'il devait aller se présenter quand Merida l'appela :

« Jack, Raiponce est là ! Tu peux venir la rencontrer si tu veux ! »

Il y alla. Il retrouva facilement le chemin jusqu'au salon où il vit la touffe rouge qu'il connaissait et une jeune fille blonde qu'il n'avait jamais vue. La fille nommée Raiponce était une jeune fille avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux incroyablement longs qu'elle portait actuellement en tresse savante dans son dos. Elle portait une belle robe rose brodée de grosses fleurs rouges, et des collants associés. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures – des bottes noires qui trônaient dans l'entrée – et les avait remplacées par d'épaisses pantoufles violettes. Les détails de sa tresse et les magnifiques broderies de sa robe semblaient presque déplacées dans cet appartement, à côté du pull et du jogging de Merida. Lentement, Jack s'avança vers elle, chaque pas lui faisant réaliser qu'elle étaient en plus petite qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Elle était mince en comparaison du corps plus musclé de la rousse. Elle le regardait avec un sourire timide.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle. Je suis Raiponce Corona. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

« Jack Frost. Pas besoin de rire, elle l'a déjà fait, répondit-il en faisant un geste en direction de Merida. Dis, c'est quoi le truc avec tes cheveux ? »

« Dit le type avec une tête toute blanche. Et puis ce n'est pas teint, ou alors tu l'as drôlement bien fait, et pas plus tôt qu'hier. » Répliqua Merida alors que Raiponce reculait, sur la défensive.

« C'est vrai, d'accord. Pardon, oublies ma question. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Blondie. »

Il évita avec peine la poêle à frire qui apparut miraculeusement dans la main de la jeune fille. Enfin, en réalité, elle était jusque là posée sur la table mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il y pensera, à présent. Une poêle n'a certes pas l'air bien dangereuse, mais un coup peut tout de même être relativement douloureux. La fille avait l'air énervée. Elle leva un bras pour attraper quelque chose dans son dos. Elle le présenta à l'étrange petite chose verte qu'elle tenait. Etrange petite chose qui avait deux rands yeux et... qui n'était plus vert.

« Ha ! S'écria Jack. Un caméléon ! C'est un caméléon ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Merida rit. La blonde sembla surprise.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Pascal a toujours été avec moi. »

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Tu es bizarre, tu sais. D'habitude, les gens n'ont pas l'air heureux quand ils voient Pascal. Normalement, ils disent plutôt des choses comme 'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Regarde, ça bouge !' ou 'Elle lui a même donné un nom !'. »

« Et bien, si tu veux vraiment savoir, je suis d'accord pour dire que Pascal est un drôle de nom pour un caméléon... »

Elle sourit.

« Peut être que la première impression de Mérida était juste. Peut être que nous allons réussir à bien nous entendre. Je l'espère, en tout cas. Mais ne m'appelles plus JAMAIS Blondie. Compris ? »

« Et que ferais-tu ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui montra très clairement la poêle à frire. Merida intervint :

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle peut faire avec quand elle est en colère. »

« Ok, fit Jack. Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne le dirai plus. »

La blonde sourit.

« Alors tout va bien. Si tu es d'accord, on parlera davantage plus tard, Jack. Pour l'instant, je veux prendre une douche. »

Elle arrivait à la porte du couloir quand Merida annonça :

« Le dîner sera prêt dans moins d'une heure. »

« D'accord, j'aurais fini avant. »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Sur ces mots, Raiponce disparu derrière la porte en bois. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, Jack se retrouva seul dans la pièce, la rousse s'étant enfermée dans la cuisine.

…

Jack, couché sur son nouveau lit, fixait le plafond depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand Merida appela depuis la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Raiponce. Elle s'était changée pour quelque chose de plus confortable : un sweat-shirt large et un jean bleu. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et détachés. Jack faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il vit leur longueur. Même s'il avait pensé qu'ils étaient très longs – et il l'avait vraiment pensé, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent atteindre une telle longueur. En effet, malgré qu'elle les ait enroulés plusieurs fois autour de son épaule, ils traînaient encore au sol. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle dit :

« Tu ne viens pas, Jack ? Merida va se fâcher si tu es en retard dès le premier jour. »

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver sa voix. Puis il marmonna :

« Tes cheveux... Ils sont si longs... »

Etait-ce seulement humainement possible ? Elle soupira.

« Oui, je sais. Après le dîner, si tu es d'accord bien sur, tu pourras nous aider, Merida et moi, à les tresser à nouveau. C'est beaucoup moins long quand on s'y met à plusieurs. Seule, il me faut biens plus d'une heure, et j'ai du mal à les serrer correctement. Après la tresse est toujours de travers. »

Elle riait maintenant.

« Je ne t'oblige à rien, cela dit. Maintenant viens, allons manger. Je ne sais pas toi, mais personnellement j'ai travaillé toute la journée et je meurs de faim ! »

Il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine comme un robot, encore sous le choc. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle lui désigna et attendit qu'on lui serve son repas. Raiponce lui donna une assiette pleine de salade et s'assit à côté de lui. Il remarqua que la table était assez grande pour quatre personnes et supposa qu'ils avaient pour habitude de manger ensemble. La pièce fut calme pendant quelques minutes, chacun mangeant en silence. C'est Merida qui brisa le silence.

« Alors Jack, quel âge as-tu ? »

« 18 ans. Et vous ? »

« J'ai 19 ans. Raiponce en a 20. »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps, tous les trois ? »

Encore une fois, c'est la rousse qui répondit.

« Je suis ici depuis deux ans et demi. Raiponce un peu moins, Harold un peu plus. On a vu défiler pas mal de monde. Je crois qu'on fait peur au gens... »

Cette dernière phrase avait été murmurée, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Jack fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les jours ? »

Cette fois, c'est Raiponce qui parla.

« Et bien, comme tous les jeunes de notre âge, je suppose. On va à l'école, et on travaille pour payer le logement. Personnellement, je fais des études d'art, et je travaille comme serveuse dans un café, qui fait aussi restaurant. En général, je travaille soit en journée quand je n'ai pas cours, soit le soir. »

Jack se tourna vers Merida.

« Moi ? Je te l'ai dit. Je fais de l'équitation et du tir à l'arc. Je gagne des concours. Je donne parfois des cours aux enfants mais il m'arrive d'avoir envie d'en confondre un avec une cible un peu trop souvent à mon goût. J'aimerais arrêter, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Et je fais ça à temps plein. Quasiment. Officiellement, je suis aussi inscrite à la fac, mais je n'y vais jamais. Je ne sais même plus en quoi je m'étais inscrite... C'était pour avoir les bourses. »

« Les bourses ? » demanda Jack qui n'était pas certain de ce dont il s'agissait.

« Ouais, je m'inscris, et on me donne un peu d'argent pour m'aider à financer mes études. »

« Oui, sauf que si tu es tout le temps absente que si tu ne valides pas ton année, tu ne les auras plus l'an prochain. » coupa la blonde.

« Je me débrouillerai autrement. Tu vois (elle se tourna vers Jack), je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour étudier, j'ai horreur de ça ! »

Oui, il voyait très bien. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer assis sans bouger toute la journée, à écouter un professeur.

« Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? »

C'était Raiponce qui avait parlé, cette fois, prenant Jack par surprise. Qu'allait-il faire ? C'était, en effet, une très bonne question, à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment pensé. Jamie lui avait bien dit qu'il devrait trouver un travail pour payer sa part du loyer, et il avait parlé d'autres choses du même genre, mais Jack n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention.

« Je ne sais pas... » avoua-t-il.

Merida hocha la tête, souriante.

« C'est toujours un peu difficile au début. Mais tu verras, tu t'y feras vite. »

A quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il voulait la croire.

« Encore une chose, ajouta-t-elle. Ce soir, c'est moi qui ai cuisiné. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Ici, on fait chacun son tour. Et ça vaut pour tout : la vaisselle le ménage, la lessive. Encore que pour la lessive, Merida et moi on s'occupe de nos affaires, et vous les garçons, vous vous débrouillez entre vous. Pour le reste, la plupart du temps on se partage les tâches. On compte sur toi pour participer aussi. »

Jamie lui avait dit ça aussi. Il acquiesça et termina son repas, sans les informer qu'il ne savait rien faire de tout ça. Il apprendrait. La discussion continua un peu puis, lorsqu'ils eurent tout rangé, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et les filles entreprirent de lui apprendre à tresser les cheveux de Raiponce.

…

Il était minuit passé et Jack ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait passé plusieurs centaines d'années sans avoir besoin de dormir. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que s'il était devenu visible aux yeux de tous les humains, il semblait même être devenu humain lui même. Il ressentait la fatigue – chose étrange, la fatigue – et la faim, comme jamais auparavant. Pourtant, il possédait encore tous ses pouvoirs.

Il avait dormi en quelques semaines plus qu'en 300 ans. Il avait l'impression de ne plus faire que ça. Alors ce soir-là, il se trouva affalé sur le canapé du salon, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud – il avait observé Raiponce lorsqu'elle en avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée – à faire tomber un peu de neige dans la pièce et s'amuser avec des animaux en glace. Les filles étaient allées se coucher, d'abord la blonde, qui semblait fatiguée, puis Merida l'avait suivie un peu plus tard, et Jack s'était retrouvé seul dans le salon qui, subitement, s'était révélé un peu plus grand qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. En regardant le papillon de glace qui voletait dans la salle, il pensait à cette première journée. Il vivait à présent dans un appartement pour quatre, avec deux jeunes filles qui, s'il en croyait son instinct, deviendraient bientôt des amies – ses premiers amis humains après Jamie. Les premiers amis qui le connaîtraient pour lui, Jack, et non pour le gardien, la légende qu'était Jack Frost.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçu deux paires d'yeux dans l'encadrement de la porte menant dans l'entrée. Jack était assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés, les pieds sur la table basse devant lui – que Raiponce avait rangée plus tôt – et les yeux fixés sur le mur face à lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et il – ou plutôt son papillon de glace – se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Et un chien noir presque aussi gros que lui.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu. Et merci d'avance à ceux qui donneront leur avis. A bientôt !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : Illusions

Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à tous !

Je tiens pour commencer à remercier tous ceux et celles qui continuent de commenter et de donner leur avis, cela fait énormément plaisir, vraiment !

Je remercie plus précisément Alamane-kun et Remus J. Potter-Lupin qui ont lu et commenté depuis le premier chapitre posté, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens s'intéressent suffisamment à cette fiction pour continuer de lire même alors que je poste si rarement. Voilà donc le moment que vous attendiez tous (en tout cas vous deux, si j'en crois vos commentaires) : l'entrée en scène de Harold et Krokmou !

Vous allez voir, ce chapitre peut sembler un peu étrange, mais j'aime bien l'atmosphère que ça créé, entre autres. Et puis bien sûr le fait que ce soit nécessaire pour la suite des événements.

Je vous informe aussi que je vais avoir très peu de temps libre cette semaine, je risque donc de mettre encore un peu de temps à publier le prochain chapitre.

Merci de votre patience.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Illusions<span>

Jack ne bougeait pas. L'autre garçon ne bougeait pas non plus. Le chien grognait doucement, comme s'il essayait de faire comprendre à son maître que quelque chose n'allait pas tout en étant conscient que les filles dormaient dans leurs chambres. Pendant une minute, le temps sembla figé. La neige avait disparu, de même que la glace. Le premier – et le seul – réflexe de Jack en voyant qu'il n'était plus seul avait été de tout faire disparaître. A présent, s'il n'était pas conscient d'être celui qui les avait créés, il aurait pu pensé que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il espérait sincèrement que l'autre le penserait. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ça autrement.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, le garçon bougea. Il cligna des yeux, et son expression fit penser à Jack que, peut être, ils pourraient faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Comme si ce papillon transparent n'était pas passé à cinq centimètres du visage de l'inconnu. Ouais, c'était quand même pas gagné... Puis, enfin, le nouveau venu leva le bras et actionna l'interrupteur. La salle, jusque là éclairée uniquement par la faible lumière de la lune à travers la fenêtre, s'illumina d'un coup, forçant Jack à fermer les yeux.

« Par la barbe d'Odin, il fait froid ici ! »

_Par la barbe d'Odin_. C'était bien la première fois que Jack entendait ça. C'est pourtant la suite de la phrase qui attira son attention. Il faisait froid. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, bien au contraire. Il était un esprit de l'hiver, après tout. Pourtant, il devait bien le reconnaître, il ne faisait pas très chaud dans le salon. Et de fait, quand Merida était allée se coucher, Jack avait ouvert la fenêtre. Lui qui avait pour habitude de voler d'un toit à l'autre toute la nuit, provoquant tempêtes et chutes de neige, il s'était senti enfermé et avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, seul dans cet espace fermé. Alors il avait ouvert la fenêtre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était ouvert une porte vers l'extérieur, vers cette liberté qui avait été la sienne au cours des 300 dernières années et qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, lui manquait un peu à présent.

L'autre garçon avait prestement fermé la fenêtre. Il portait toujours son manteau et ses bottes. Le chien entra à sa suite et s'arrêta à à peine un mètre de Jack, grognant toujours.

« Chut, Krokmou ! Tu vas réveiller les filles ! »

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, chuchotant à peine, mais l'animal s'était tu instantanément. Puis il recula de quelques pas, tout en veillant – remarqua Jack – à rester entre les deux garçons. Jack, dont les yeux commençaient enfin à s'habituer à la lumière, put enfin regarder la bête qui lui soufflait sur le visage. C'était un gros chien noir, dont le dos arrivait facilement à la hauteur de la hanche de son maître. Quelque part dans un coin (pas si reculé que ça) de son esprit, Jack se demanda si une telle créature pouvait vraiment exister. 'Krokmou' le fixait d'un œil méchant (Jack refusait catégoriquement qu'une telle bête puisse avoir l'air autre chose que méchante, et surtout pas curieuse). Puis, lorsqu'il fut (presque) certain que le chien n'allait pas l'attaquer, il leva la tête vers celui qu'il supposait être Harold. Il n'était pas bien grand, quoique Jack n'était pas sûr duquel des deux était le plus petit. Il n'était pas très épais non plus surtout sous son gros manteau. Ses cheveux auburn semblaient presque roux sous l'éclairage et sa frange tombait sur ses yeux. Des yeux aussi verts que ceux du chien. C'en était presque effrayant. Tellement que Jack ne put s'empêcher de bégayer.

« Tu... Tu es sérieux ? Tu as... Tu as vraiment appelé ce monstre 'Krokmou' ? »

'Krokmou' grogna. Harold rit. Jack se dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi stupide de toute sa vie. Ou sa mort. Sa vie d'esprit, quoi.

« Ce n'est pas un monstre, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est pas dangereux. Et oui, je l'ai bien appelé comme ça. Je suis Harold. Tu dois être le nouveau ? »

« Oui. Jack. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi Krokmou ? »

Il vit clairement le garçon se retenir de rire. Sûrement de peur de faire du bruit. Son sourire était étrange lorsqu'il répondit :

« Parce qu'il a des crocs rétractables. »

Jack se demanda dans quelle maison de fous il avait atterri. Ça devait se voir sur son visage, parce que Harold continua :

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. Enchanté Jack. »

Tout en parlant, il était retourné dans l'entrée. Il fit un peu de bruit et Jack supposa qu'il était en train d'enlever son manteau et ses bottes. Il réapparut peu de temps plus tard. Il s'était débarrassé de son manteau et avait troqué ses bottes pour une paire de pantoufles épaisses et montantes. Il alla se servir une tasse de chocolat chaud qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de refroidir et revint se placer devant Jack.

« Je peux ? »

Il désigna la place libre sur le canapé à côté de Jack, qui hocha la tête. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse que Jack avait libéré de ses pieds et se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un bruit de tissus froissé. Adossé au dossier comme s'il essayait de passer au travers, il dit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici dans le noir en pleine nuit avec la fenêtre ouverte en plein hiver. Mais... Le papillon... Je suis un peu fatigué alors j'ai peut être rêvé mais... »

« Quel papillon ? »

Jack lui envoya un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Harold hocha la tête.

« Le changement n'aide pas. »

Le silence s'installa, et aucun des deux n'osa le briser. C'était une situation très étrange, pensa Jack. A côté de lui, Harold tenait fermement sa tasse, comme s'il l'utilisait pour réchauffer ses mains. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Le chien s'était couché aux pieds de son maître et semblait dormir, mais Jack savait qu'il restait bien éveillé.

« Jack. »

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le silence.

« Est-ce que... »

Il ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou peut être qu'il n'osait pas.

« Est-ce que tu crois en la magie ? »

Drôle de question pour un humain dans un monde où la magie n'est pas censée exister. Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui, il croyait en la magie. Même plus que ça, il était lui-même un être créé par la magie. Il était un esprit de l'hiver, créateur de glace et à l'origine de beaucoup des tempêtes de neige qui touchaient cette ville. Il se dit que non, finalement, il ne croyait pas en la magie. Il n'était pas question d'y croire. Elle existait, un point c'est tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il s'apprêtait à répondre que non, il n'y croyait pas, quand Harold repris la parole.

« Et les coïncidences ? Le hasard, penses-tu que ça existe ? »

Il ne laissa pas à Jack le temps de répondre. Il finit sa tasse et se redressa.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, on fera plus ample connaissance demain. Je vais aller dormir. »

Il semblait mal à l'aise. Sur ces mots, il se leva, alla laver sa tasse et s'engagea dans le couloir.

« Il est tard. Tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir, au moins un peu. Bonne nuit. »

Il était sur le point de fermer la porte lorsqu'il arrêta son geste et, hésitant, il ajouta :

« Le papillon... Je n'ai pas rêvé. Il était vraiment là. »

Et il disparut. Le chien se leva et le suivit docilement, non sans un dernier regard vers Jack. La porte se referma sans bruit.

…

Lorsque Jack entra dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, il y trouva Raiponce, en train de faire des pâtisseries. La jeune femme était debout devant le four dans lequel cuisait ce qui ressemblait à des cookies. Elle le salua d'un sourire.

« Bonjour Jack. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Heu... Oui, je crois... »

Honnêtement, il n'était pas encore remis de sa rencontre avec Harold. Il redoutait le moment où il allait se retrouver face à face avec lui de nouveau. Il était allé se coucher peu de temps après, il était pas loin d'une heure. Il avait eu du mal à dormir et s'était réveillé tôt. Il regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. Elle affichait huit heures et quart.

« Les autres sont partis ? » demanda-t-il.

Raiponce rit.

« Non, ils dorment. C'est samedi aujourd'hui. Je travaille ce soir. Merida et Harold ne travaillent pas souvent le week-end. »

En parlant, elle lui avait désigné les placards où se trouvaient les bols, les couverts, les verres, et la nourriture. Jack la remercia et se servi d'un peu de tout. Il avait faim. Alors qu'il mangeait, elle reprit :

« En général, nous allons faire les courses le samedi après midi. Nous avons pris l'habitude d'y aller ensemble, et chacun achète ce dont il a besoin. Sinon, on finit toujours par oublier quelque chose. Et puis ça nous permet de passer une bonne après midi tous ensembles. Je prends le service au café à seize heures. Harold et Merida viennent souvent goûter avant de rentrer. Ce sont des habitudes que l'on a prises. Comme on a pas tous les mêmes horaires, nous avons rarement l'occasion de passer du temps tous les quatre. Alors on en profite le samedi quand ils ne travaillent pas. Et puis parfois, il m'arrive de les convaincre d'aller faire les magasins. Si tu veux aller quelque part ou si tu as des choses à acheter, il te suffit de le dire. Si tu ne connais pas la ville, on peut aussi te faire visiter. »

Jack hocha la tête, tentant de retenir tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je connais déjà la ville. Mais je risque d'avoir besoin de vêtements parce qu'à part ça (il désigna son sweater bleu et son pantalon - pas si long que ça), j'ai rien. »

A part une paire de chaussures trop petites que Jamie lui avait prêté après lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'il se promène pieds nus dans la ville. Etrangement, la jeune fille ne parut pas surprise.

« D'accord, dit-elle simplement. On ira acheter des vêtements alors. Tu as de l'argent ? »

Juste un peu d'argent que Jamie lui avait prêté. Décidément, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire sans ce gamin ?

« Pas beaucoup. » admit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« On se débrouillera. On vient de payer le loyer, et il me reste encore un peu d'argent. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour Merida et Harold. On aura bien de quoi t'habiller un peu. Et puis tu nous rembourseras quand tu pourras. »

C'était presque trop gentil.

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? »

Elle se baissa et ouvrit le four. Elle était dos à lui lorsqu'elle répondit.

« Parce que nous aussi, nous avons été dans la même situation. Plus ou moins. »

Elle sortit la plaque sur laquelle elle avait déposé ses cookies, et la posa sur le plan de travail. Puis elle revint vers la table où Jack déjeunait et se servit un bol de céréales.

« Ça commence à faire un moment que je suis debout, j'ai faim. Et le fait d'être en train de cuisiner n'aide pas vraiment. »

C'est ce moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir, laissant passer... Krokmou. Jack se tendit. Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas Harold qui entra derrière lui, mais Merida. Elle était encore en pyjamas, et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés à un point presque effrayant. Mais pas aussi effrayant que le regard du chien sur lui.

« Doucement Krokmou, tu vas lui faire peur. Jack, voici Krokmou, le chien de Harold. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il l'a appelé comme ça, il ne sais pas lui-même. Sûrement pour plaisanter, il a un humour un peu bizarre, par moments. Krokmou (elle se tourna vers le chien), voici Jack, notre nouvel ami. Alors ça ne va pas le faire, si tu grognes à chaque fois que tu le vois. »

Comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait, le chien ne fit plus aucun bruit. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de Jack, comme pour le renifler, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage pour planter son regard vert dans celui bleu pâle du Gardien, qui eut pour seul réflexe de reculer la tête. Merida rit.

« Il veut que tu le caresses. »

Jack n'était pas certain de si le chien voulait effectivement être caressé ou s'il était simplement curieux (oui, curieux !) du goût que pouvait avoir sa main.

« Lève la main, Jack. »

C'était Raiponce qui avait parlé cette fois. Le jeune homme accepta finalement de leur faire confiance et il leva lentement la main. Krokmou recula d'un coup en montrant les dents.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne veut pas plutôt me mordre ? » demanda Jack, pas très rassuré. Pas rassuré du tout en fait.

« Certaines, répondit Merida. Lève la main à hauteur de sa tête et ne bouge plus. »

Il obéit. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, à se fixer en silence. Puis quelque chose d'étrange se produit. Le chien baissa la tête et appuya doucement son front contre la main tendue. Puis il recula et alla voir Raiponce, en sautillant presque. Jack resta bouche bée. La jeune fille rit et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, d'où elle sortit un sac dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs poissons crus. Elle en sortit un et le donna au chien, qui le dévora avant même que Jack ait pu se remettre de la scène étrange qu'il venait de vivre. Merida, une tasse dans une main, une tartine dans l'autre, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant.

« Il ne t'embêtera plus. Il t'a accepté comme ami. »

Jack fut incapable de répondre autre chose que :

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois un chien manger du poisson cru... »

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.<p>

Merci également à ceux et celles qui prendront le temps de me donner leur avis (qu'il soit bon au mauvais, bien entendu).

A bientôt !


End file.
